debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Link (Twilight Princess)
|-|Link= |-|Wolf Link= Summary Known to the fellow villagers of Ordon as a brave, strong, and kind soul, Link 'spent the majority of his days helping the townspeople with farm-work, heavy-lifting, or simply giving company. As a rancher, Link commonly works with his horse Epona to herd goats into their stables. On an average work day, Rusl, the town's signature swordsmith, asks for Link to deliver the Ordon Sword and Ordon Shield to Hyrule for him, as the Royal Family ordered. Link, after an event involving a group of mischievous monkeys, prepares to leave. King Bulblin and his forces, however, suddenly charge into Hyrule Forest, knocking Link out and kidnapping his friends Ilia and Colin, along with the other children. Once he regains consciousness, Link is drawn into the Faron Province, where he discovers it has been covered in a cloud of Twilight. These dark clouds transform Link into a Divine Beast, and he is imprisoned by the Shadow Beasts. He fortunately meets the titular Twilight Princess, Midna, and is helped out of his prison. He and Midna then set on a journey to return the Light to the many provinces of Hyrule and collect the Fused Shadows. This adventure eventually evolves into a grander-scheme involving the Usurper King Zant and his bestowal of power by the Demon King Ganondorf. Eventually, after obtaining the Master Sword and bringing the light back to Hyrule, Link engages in combat with Ganon and defeats him once and for all with the help of Princess Zelda. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C. Higher with Sol Energy. | 4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C ''' '''Name: '''Link '''Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''17 '''Classification: '''Hylian, Fate Guided Hero, Sacred Beast 'Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level '''(Defeated Zant, who warped the Twilight Realm multiple times. The Twilight Realm contains multiple Sols, and was also warped into many scenes withstars. Zant warping it into Hyrule Field would include its multitude of stars), likely '''Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ '''(Wields the Triforce of Courage, defeated Ganondorf while he had the Triforce of Power). '''Higher with Sol Energy. (The Deities of the Twilight Realm are now on Link's side. Capable of destroying darkness that the Master Sword could not destroy prior) | Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ '(Still wields the Triforce of Courage and defeated Dark Beast Ganon. Stated to be capable of defeating the same enemies) 'Dimensionality: 3-D, 4-D 'as a Triforce User 'Travel Speed: Sub-Relativistic '''(Should be no slower than Breath of the Wild Link) | '''Sub-Relativistic, likely higher '(Far quicker on his feet than before, can run at speeds similar to Epona) 'Combat Speed: MFTL, possibly Immeasurable '''| '''MFTL, '''possibly Immeasurable''' Reaction Speed: MFTL, possibly Immeasurable '''| MFTL,' possibly' Immeasurable''' Lifting Strength: Class T (Should compare to Wind Waker Link) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, likely Macrocosmic, possibly Macrocosmic+. Higher with Sol Energy. Durability: ''' '''Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+. Higher with Sol Energy. | Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ Stamina: 'Very High (Travels across the lands of Hyrule, the Gerudo Desert, and icy mountains without tire.) | Very High (At least comparable to before, capable of running faster for longer periods of time) 'Range: 'Extended melee range with Melee Weapons, near 40 meters with Ranged Weaponry. Midna's range extends up to Low Macroversal. 'Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Link= - Innate Abilities/Items= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery (Can sneak around Bulblin Camps), Acrobatics, Immortality (Type 8; Like all other Links is reliant on the spirit of the hero allowing him to reincarnate endlessly), Magic, Explosion Manipulation (Via Bombs, Water Bombs, and Bomb Arrows), Summoning (Can summon Epona, Hawks, and Bomblings; Via the Horse Call and Grass Whistles), Sealing (Via Bottles; Can seal fairies and should compare to The Hero of Time), Limited Animal Manipulation (Natural bird trainer, also capable of Enhanced Fishing with the Coral Earring), Dimensional Travel and Life Manipulation (The Dominion Rod is, in essence, the key to the heavens and infuses statues with life), Teleportation (Can be teleported out of dungeons by Ooccoo), Chain Manipulation and Pseudo-Flight (Via the Clawshot), Air Manipulation (Via the Gale Boomerang), Soul Manipulation (Via the Ghost Lantern), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm the Hero's Shade), Enhanced Senses (Via Hawkeye), Fire Manipulation (Via Lantern), Limited Damage Reduction (Via Iron Boots), Vehicular Mastery (Expert at riding the Spinner), Invulnerability (Via the Hylian Shield), Underwater Breathing (Via Zora Armor), Damage Transferal and Power Modification (Via Magic Armor; Modifies abilities and attacks to affect his rupees, not his health), Curse Negation (Can negate curses with Poe's Souls), Sealing Negation (Knows the words to break the Seal of the Heavens), Healing (Via Red Potions), Magic Restoration (Via Blue Potions), Resurrection (Via Fairy), Statistics Amplification and Blessing (Via the Great Fairy's Tears), Light Manipulation (Via the Vessel of Light; Can dispel Twilight), Paralysis Inducement and Attack Reflection (Via the Shield Attack), Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection (Via Jump Strike), Durability Negation and Death Manipulation (Via Mortal Draw; Can evil inflict instant death upon undead beings), Transformation (Via Zant's Magic Embodiment, he can transform into Wolf Link at all times), Resistance to Heat (Unaffected by the heat of Death Mountain), Extreme Colds (Unaffected by the cold of the Snow Mountains), Ice Manipulation (Can break out of being frozen), Fire Manipulation (Can tank fire attacks), Resistance to Transmutation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Empathic Manipulation (Was not turned into a Skull Kid or Stalfos), Sealing, Soul Manipulation, Power Absorption (Can hold the Master Sword without any of these repercussions), Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (All Triforce users are unaffected by the affects of the Twilight Realm), BFR (Temporal; Was not sent seven years into the past or future upon placing the Master Sword into it's pedestal), Paralysis Inducement (Should resist the effects of Deku Nuts like the Hero of Time), Electricity Manipulation (Can survive attacks from massive, electric light bugs) - Triforce of Courage=Has the Triforce of Courage which gives him: Grants the wielder the Goddess Farore's power, including, amplified Magical power, Immense Courage, Immortality (Type 4. Protected by the Golden Goddesses), Healing (Healed Link's wounds right before his fight with Ganon, upon touching a piece Link was healed), Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Hell Manipulation, Corruption, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation - Master Sword=Has the Master Sword, which gives him: Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification (Of magic), Sealing and Soul Manipulation (Sealed Demise’s soul and sealed Link’s Soul 7 years in the Sacred Realm), Reactive Evolution (Even as Ganon has adapted to the Master Sword it adapts back being able to slay Ganon), Information Analysis (Via Fi), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Power Absorption (Absorbed Link’s life energy in Breath of the Wild and absorbed the three Goddesses’ flames), Existence Erasure (Type 2), Extrasensory Perception (It can sense other people with the Dowsing ability), Energy Manipulation (Can shoot sword beams), Time Travel (Link could travel 7 years in the past if he put back the Master Sword in its pedestal), Attack Reflection, Petrification (Turned Ganon to stone with the Master Sword), Air Manipulation (Can fire destructive air slashes), Regeneration & Immortality Negation (Types 3, 4, and 6. Up to Mid-Godly, can permanently kill Ganondorf removing his connection to the Golden Goddesses), Acausality (Existed in the adult timeline even though OoT Link took it back to the child timeline), Grants Resistance to Curse Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation & Transmutation, Magic (With the Master Sword), Time Manipulation (Via it transcending time), and The Magic of The Triforce which includes: Invulnerability & Invisibility Negation, Sealing, Invulnerability, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Illusion Creation (Type 1 & Type 3.), Sleep Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation & Vibration Manipulation, Hell Manipulation, Transmutation, Resistance Negation, Explosion Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Paralysis Inducement, BFR, Power Nullification, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Wish Granting, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation }} |-|Wolf Link=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses (Has an incredibly enhanced sense of smell and hearing), Retrocognition and Information Manipulation (Shown here and here), Analytical Prediction (Can predict a being's location and know of when they're about to attack), Information Analysis (By getting something's scent, Link can gain details of an item and its whereabouts), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Can tear out a Poes soul), Invisibility Negation (Can see Poes and those in the Light World, who would otherwise be invisible to beasts), Transformation (Into Human Link) |-|With Midna=Teleportation, BFR, Dimensional Travel (Can take herself, Link, and other entities across Hyrule and dimensions), Portal Creation (Can create portals of Twilight), Deconstruction (Can reduce herself and Link to Twilight particles), Conceptual Destruction (Harmed Ganon's pure malice), Biological Manipulation (Blew Zant up), Resistance Negation (Only she can destroy the Mirror of Twilight as its leader; assured by the Golden Goddesses), possibly Power Absorption (Implied she could take Zant's powers) 'Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Genius '''(Started off skilled with a sword and easily defeated hardened Moblins and their more competent leaders. Can defeat Darknuts without taking a single hit, which Darknuts are canonically incredibly skilled knights of honor. Defeats Lizalfos despite their constant analysis and reading of him. Easily mastered the Hidden Skills and was taught by the Hero's Shade. Solved several puzzles and mastered the weaponry and techniques needed to repeatedly solve them in seconds. Can easily complete games seen as incredibly difficult within Hyrule Castle Town. Adapted to Ganon's strategic change) '''Weaknesses: '''None notable. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ending Blow': "The enemies that are filled with energy will quickly recover and attack again even when stunned by a powerful strike. The ending blow is a secret technique you can use to end their breath before they spring back into action." *'Shield Attack': "No matter how well-tempered a blade is, if a foe is clad in armor and bears a shield, the sword will do it no harm. When facing such a foe, you must ... thrust your shield against the defenses of your enemy, causing the fiend to recoil." *'Back Slice': "A mere shield attack is no match for an enemy protected not just by a shield, but by a thick, full-body coat of armor. Such enemies are often focused on guarding against frequent frontal attacks. They often leave their rear unprotected." *'Helm Splitter': "It is impossible to circle around and perform a back slice against fully armored enemies that move swiftly in combat. Against such foes, you must first use a shield attack to make them flinch, but then quickly ... leap into the air over the enemy's head and greet them with your blade by immediately striking from behind." *'Mortal Draw': "The ways of the sword are known to many creatures, and some have strengthened their guards against shield attacks and back slices. Should you encounter such a foe, the mortal draw that I am about to teach you is most effective. You must sheathe your sword and cast aside the most basic of sword skills, the ... target. You must wait until your foe is upon you... Then, before the enemy can see through your ruse, you must quickly draw your blade .... There is no defense for this. The mortal draw deals death." *'Jump Strike': "One of the basic sword techniques is the jump attack. It inflicts great damage, but none would call it effective against multiple foes. To perform the jump strike, prepare a jump attack, but focus power in your blade. The surge the blade releases can strike all enemies around you." *'Great Spin': "You have at your disposal the basic sword technique known as the spin attack. You now have in you the ability to magnify the power of your spin attack. But the only time you can draw out that power is when your life energy is brimming full." Key: '''Human Link | Wolf Link Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Knights Category:Triforce Users Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Animal Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Acrobats Category:Immortals Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Animal Users Category:Life Users Category:Chain Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Healing Users Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Blessed Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Death Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Life Force Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Negation Users Category:Air Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Information Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Portal Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Biological Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Sword User Category:Bow User Category:Links Category:Superhumans